1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a print medium feed unit configured to feed a print medium, and an image formation apparatus including the print medium feed unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional image formation apparatuses configured to form images on print media, for example, by electrophotography, use a print medium feed unit configured to feed the print media to an image formation section on a one-by-one basis (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-201045).